Tears of Demon: Forgiveness of Weigh
by Harumaki03
Summary: Un error que el tendrá que pagar caro, un perdón ansiado pero no buscado, al final ganará el deseo y llegará allá donde ellos se encuentran, donde siempre le esperan Angust leve, creo, NaruSaku. Desesperación ante el hecho inevitable, de no tenerles más.


**Dark-Online**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**-----------------**

**Tears of Demon **

**Forgiveness of Weigh**

**-----------------**

**"OneShot"**

Entrelazo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, en un gesto despreocupado mientras caminaba a paso lento, la brisa otoñal le traía gratos recuerdos, enfocados siempre en una misma persona.

Justo la misma persona que caminaba varios pasos por delante de él. Sonrió con cierta tristeza, mientras cerraba los ojos... Extrañaba su cercanía, el calor que le brindaba a su cuerpo cuando lo envolvía en un abrazo, el sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas después de un corto beso.

Deslizo una de sus manos hasta su cuello, tratando de quitar parte de la tensión que sentía acumulada allí, era increíble lo sola que podía sentirse una persona, cuando lo que más quieres, ya no esta a tu alcance.

Ella se veía tan lejana de él, tanto como las estrellas en el cielo estaban muy lejos de la tierra... Tan lejos... Miro a la distancia y creyo verla volverse hacía él, sonriendole de la misma forma que antes, se paro en seco, y cerro un momento los azules orbes que eran sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos, para encontrarse nuevamente mirando a la espalda femenina.

Una ilusión.

Llegaban momentos en los que le embargaba una rabia inusitada, para luego dejarse vencer por las lágrimas y al final, terminar hecho un ovillo en su cama, como un niño pequeño... La cama que aún guardaba olor a ella, a pesar del tiempo.

Si aquél error no hubiese sucedido... Ahora cumplirían sus tres años de noviazgo... ¡Maldición! Apretó su mandíbula un poco, y sus labios se volvieron una fina linea casi inexistente sobre su bronceado rostro.

Se detuvo un momento e inició un retroceso con sus pies... De nada le serviría seguirla, nunca la alcanzaría. Volvió sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose al lugar donde antaño el Equipo Kakashi se reunía a esperar a este último, tanto haciendo equipo con Sai, como con Sasuke...

Sasuke, amigo entrañable de la niñez, hermano ansiado en la casi adultez, si el estuviese a su lado, posiblemente ya le hubiera hecho la carga un poco menos pesada, o le hubiese ayudado a acercarse a ella, a oler el aroma de flores que despedían sus cabellos de color rosado, tal vez le hubiese ayudado a reencontrarse con la piel suave y tersa, a redescubrir el tacto dulce de sus manos en su piel, a volverse a perder en los maravillosos ojos verdes, tan luminosos como dos lagunas inundadas por luz de luna.

Sentir nuevamente el sabor de sus labios rosados, finos y suaves, a sentir que nuevamente era parte de algo... De alguien.

Quería sentir las manos suaves y delicadas acariciando su rostro, su cálido aliento chocar contra su cuello mientras dormían abrazados, lo quería todo devuelta, la quería a ella devuelta.

Suspiro cansinamente, mientras sus pies se detenían en el puente donde antes eran las reuniones del Equipo Kakashi, ahora era simplemente un lugar lleno de recuerdos.

Cerro los ojos con tristeza, mientras sentía que los labios se le secaban, miro al cielo unos momentos, el cual estaba tornándose de una tonalidad rojiza, a causa del ocaso.

Apoyo su alto y atlético cuerpo en sus brazos cruzados, los cuales se apoyaban de la baranda del puente, bajo sus pies, bajo la madera del puente, podía escuchar y ver el rumor del agua, la cual poco a poco se tornaba rojiza por las luces naranjas que ya despedía el astro sol, haciendo un contraste con su piel bronceada, sus cabellos, ojos y su ropa, que era de un color naranja con detalles negros.

Cerro las manos en puños, a causa de la impotencia, hay errores que no tienen perdón.

Pero Sasuke no estaba... observo su reflejo en la fluyente agua y ella no estaba... Ya no tenía nada por lo cual luchar, ya ni siquiera sus propios sueños de titulo de Hokage le impulsaba a seguir.

Siguió observando su triste reflejo en el fluyente espejo cristalino, sintió un suave toque en su hombro y aunque volvió la vista, no encontró a nadie, con desesperanza volvió a fijar sus ojos en el agua, donde su reflejo estaba acompañado por alguien más.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, volviendo su rostro con cierta rapidez de su hombro derecho al agua, la cual mostraba a la dueña de su corazón y responsable de su pesar junto a el, sonriendole de esa forma tan suya, tan real, que sintió como se le aflojaron las rodillas.

Una pequeña gota de agua resbalo por su mejilla, proveniente de su ojo izquierdo, para luego ser acompañada por otra de esas gotas proveniente del ojo derecho. Aun cuando pensaba en otras cosas, el reflejo de ella le acompañaba.

El rostro masculino se contrajo, se separo de la baranda, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, empezó a retroceder... Tenía que verla, disculparse, rogarle... ¡Lo que fuese necesario para tenerla nuevamente!

Empezó con pequeños pasos, que se fueron acrecentando y adquiriendo velocidad, hasta que se volvió una carrera contra el tiempo, atravesó las avenidas y calles de su aldea, dirigiéndose al lugar donde sabia que ella estaba, donde siempre le esperaba.

Cruzo de un extremo a otro la Aldea y al final llego a uno de los frondosos bosques que habían en Konoha, ralentizo sus pasos, ahora embargado nuevamente por la tristeza, la cual se mezclaba con su ansiedad, dio dos pasos al frente y se detuvo, se paso las manos por el cabello rubio, algo nervioso, poco a poco el ocaso daba paso a la noche, se notaba en la brisa fría que soplaba.

Trago un poco en seco y apuro nuevamente su andar, sentía un tenue sudor en sus palmas, al tiempo que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y un frío que se le instalo en la boca del estomago.

Al fin la vería... Después de ese largo, doloroso y tedioso año que se cumplió el día anterior, al fin la vería cara a cara, sus pies le llevaron a través del bosque, hasta llevarlo a un claro, donde en el centro, estaba ella... Camino un par de metros más y cayo arrodillado ante ella, susurrando su nombre en medio de la congoja que le embargaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Sakura-chan, lo lamento tanto... Si yo hubiese sido más fuerte... Si no hubiese cedido a la tentación... ¡maldición, si yo fuera mas fuerte, no habría pasado nada! -gotas salinas que antes había tratado de evitar por el código ninja que dictaba que ante cualquier situación, el corazón debe mantenerse duro y frío, ahora las dejaba caer libremente frente a ella.

»Quisiera regresar el tiempo y evitarlo todo, ¡te extraño maldita sea! -casi grito -¡quiero que regreses y me golpees! -mantenía su cabeza gacha y poco a poco, las lágrimas dejaban de salir -quiero abrazarte y que me abraces... Quiero volverte a amar -paso saliva -soy un tonto ¿verdad? -una sonrisa entre burlona y melancólica se formo en su rostro.

Alzo poco a poco el rostro, sobre su cabeza, la noche había caído ya, sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes vivaces de ella.

»Hablo con una foto -toco el marco de madera de cerezo y permitió que sus dedos tocasen el rostro femenino a través del frió cristal -te extraño Sakura-chan, te extraño a montones.

Cerro los ojos mientras sentía una mano cálida acariciar su mejilla, como la misma mano delineaba las finas marcas de bigotes en su rostro y como con dedos traviesos, delineaba su boca.

-Yo también quiero volver a amarte -un aliento cálido le acaricio el oído -y también te extraño -un pequeño beso se deposito en su mejilla, mientras el seguía con los ojos cerrados -y hace tiempo, que te he perdonado, Naruto -los labios rosados rozaron los masculinos, que se abrieron ligeramente para corresponder.

Coloco sus manos sobre las de ella, que aún estaban posadas en sus mejillas y sintió como tocaba su propia piel, algo fría por la baja temperatura que estaba empezando a hacerse presente.

Abrió sus ojos, podía jurar que escucho como el viento le susurraba un _"te amo"_ y como ante sus ojos, la esencia de Sakura, se desfragmentaba en pequeñas burbujas de luz verde, como sus ojos. Parpadeo con sorpresa y observo solamente el retrato de ella devolverle la sonrisa, con los ojos pícaros y la sonrisa atrevida.

-Supongo que puedo vivir con ello ¿no, Sasuke? -la sonrisa melancólica no estaba en sus labios, pero si en sus ojos, al ver el otro retrato -algún día, volveremos a ser el equipo siete otra vez... Algún día volveremos a ser el Equipo Kakashi y os molestare tanto, que os dará jaqueca -una pequeña sonrisa afloro sus labios.

Con un pequeño impulso se puso de pie y se quedo mirando un rato los rostros de sus seres queridos... Luego fijo sus ojos azules en la piedra negra tallada, en la cual habían miles de nombres.

»¿Recuerdan nuestra primera vez aquí? Dije que quería estar entre los nombres de estos héroes -observo el retrato de Sakura -diablos, no pensé que me fueran a copiar chicos, ni siquiera tu, Ero-sennin -en sus ojos se formaron unas gotas cristalinas -os extraño tanto -su voz salio acongojada -ya me tengo que ir, Oba-chan me espera, Sai, Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taichou y yo tenemos una misión para mañana, os vendré a visitar a mi regreso, es una promesa -dibujo en su rostro esa enorme sonrisa que levantaba los ánimos de cualquiera.

»_"Os prometo que si nos toca vivir otra vida juntos, no cometeré el mismo error" _-se prometió a si mismo y a ellos, mientras algo ya mas calmo, retrocedía sobre sus pasos, para dirigirse a la Torre de la Godaime Hokage.

Y los días pasaron y el pesar empezó a desaparecer... La vida seguía, tenía que seguir por Ero-sennin, Sasuke y su Sakura-chan. Y en el cielo azul, los rostros sonrientes de Jiraiya, Sasuke y Sakura, se dibujaban, esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo, nacida del corazón.

**-¿Fin?-**

Que trágico en comparación con mis otras historias ¡madre mia! Es la primera vez que escribo algo del** mod angust** visto tan de cerca ¡uuff!! Y solo me tomo una hora y media escribirlo y revisarlo o.o ¡¡increíble!!

Doy mi punto de vista de como más o menos se sentiría **Naruto** si perdiese a tales figuras en su vida y más si fuese por su culpa, el error al fin y al cabo, fue transformarse en **Kyuubi** para destruir a **Akatsuki**, llevándose en el camino a **Sakura,** **Sasuke** y a **Jiraiya**, quienes habían tratado de detenerlo.

Al final obtuvo el perdón ¿no? No se porque pero se me aguaron los ojos escribiendo lo de **Jiraiya**... Tal vez es porque escuchaba a **Aluto - Michi -To You All** ¿quien sabe? La verdad espero que a pesar de ser medio trágico, os haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo una historia en este estilo y me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto ¡¡es muy importante!! Este es el resultado de escuchar a **L'Arc-En-Ciel** y **Aluto** u.uU.

¡¡Ja ne!!

¡Haced la contribución para el fic! ¡Hagamos feliz al fic! ¡Dejemosle un review al fic ;)!

PD: Posiblemente haga una continuación, desde un punto de vista más alegre, creo yo,todo depende de ustedes, queridos (as) lectores.

¡Besos!


End file.
